


What's Past is Present

by JackOfNone



Category: Exalted
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disciple has a lot to answer for, and he doesn't even know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Past is Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avery).



> I'm sorry, I just...I can't resist.

"I can--I can explain--"

"Oh, really?" The Disciple of the Seven Forbidden Wisdoms snarled, closing his gloved fingers tight around Black Ice Shadow's throat. It wasn't the first night he'd ended up with Disciple pinning him stark naked against a wall, but it was certainly the least enjoyable so far. Shadow made a strangled noise, and delivered a kick that would have crippled the Abyssal if he weren't so inured to pain.

The girl who had been forcibly ejected from Black Ice Shadow's bed gathered the sheets around her and stood up. She looked amused, and at the moment Shadow wished she was within kicking range as well.

"Who's that?" Disciple snarled. "She left _bite marks_," he added. Apparently Disciple considered bite marks his particular territory when it came to Black Ice Shadow.

"I'm called Seven Devils Clever, deathknight. You don't know who I am, of course," she said, shaking her head. "But I know who you are. Or rather...I know who you _were_."

The Abyssal's grip on Shadow's throat relaxed. "Not another one," he said. This didn't seem to be the reaction the girl was looking for -- she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean, 'not another one'?"

"He means," Shadow began, taking advantage of Disciple's momentary lapse in near-murderous rage, "that he just spent the past three days chasing some bright-eyed sun-child who said nearly the exact same thing to him." Which is why her idea of making him jealous sounded attractive at the time and not tremendously stupid like it did now...

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Wait, wait -- don't tell me you _also_\--"

She never finished her sentence. A bolt of blazing sunlight streaked through the shattered window, aimed straight at Disciple's head; Black Ice Shadow hit the ground roughly as Disciple dropped him and dodged out of the way, his essence whipping the air around him into a chill grave-wind.

The woman landed with the grace of a cat, another bolt nocked to her bow.

"Gold-Shadowed Arrow," Disciple breathed. His anger seemed to have evaporated -- in fact, Shadow thought bitterly, Disciple seemed to have forgotten that he existed at all.

"I thought you were just his lover _now_...Did you...in a past Exaltation...?" whispered the girl, who seemed to have crawled up next to him. He nodded.

"The woman, too," Shadow said. "Though she wasn't a woman, then." A burst of gold and black essence enveloped the room, and in a moment the Solar and Abyssal were gone, leaving only arrows quivering in two opposite walls. "To be honest, at this point I'm thinking of forming a club."


End file.
